Polgara, Queen of Angaraks
by DarkRose2009
Summary: In wich Polgara succumbed to Torak in the City of Endless Night.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the quotes or David Eddings' characters.

In wich Polgara became Queen of Angaraks at the end of book 5 of the Belgariad.

Chapter 1

_Polgara approached the Torak's temple with apprehension, today is the day that will seal her fate. Would she be the Queen of Angaraks or stay Polgara the Sorceress? Only after the encounter with Torak at the City of Endless Night will tell. She looked at her companion. Their faces were blank. She probed into their minds and saw that they were to afraid to think of anything. She herself was afraid, because the confrontation wich occurred at Vo Mimbre will repeat itself. She doesn't know if she'll have enough courage to resist Him this time because her mother wasn't at her side. She sighed. If she succumbs, then the whole world shall be Torak's and the Dark Prophecy will prevail. She and her companions fallowed Urtag, the Grolim High priest to Torak's temple. She opened the door with her mind, and saw Garion, Silk and her Father inside already. She was greated by Zedar the apostate. _

-Hello Belzedar, it's been a long time, said she.

-I have no right to wear that name anymore, Polgara. Anyway, welcome to the temple of Torak, my Queen. I see now why my Master longs after you, replied Zedar, bowing deeply to her.

-We'll see, Zedar, my fate has not yet been sealed.

-I've no doubt of the outcome, my Queen. Please save yourself the trouble to resist Him.

_By now they have arrived at the altar, where the One-Eyed God awaited them. _

-Welcome to your home, my bride, said He.

-Never, Torak, replied Polgara.

_But in the same time, her Will crumbled; she was conquered by Him already. She made a step toward Him. Durnik, the good Master Blacksmith, rushed to her to stop her. But the Dragon God was quicker, so he froze the blacksmith. Garion also tried to stop his Aunt Pol's advance toward the Dark God, but met the same fate as his friend. _

_Polgara, defenceless before the Dark God without her mother's aid, said:_

-My Husband and my Master, thus accepting His proposal.

_The Orb attempted to help her resist, but could not find anything. After all, it was only an Object, where as Torak was a God. In her mind, Polgara was also completely frozen, unable to think and to resist. Zedar had been right, it was impossible to resist a God. But somehow, it felt right, when she said yes to Him. She felt relieved, at peace. All her plans of resisting him seemed ridiculous, futile. Immediately upon accepting Him, she felt herself more powerful than ever before. Torak also, she noted, was happy and smiling. His face, which before was maimed and hidden in a mask, was beginning to change now. The ugly maimed part was gradually changed into a handsome face, more handsome than any of the faces she's seen before. She thought: how could she have hated him? She should have adored Him. Any woman at his side should feel herself lucky to have someone as a handsome as Him as a husband. In a desperate attempt to snap his Aunt Pol out of this, Garion shouted: _

-Aunt Pol, please don't! Think of all he's done to us. Think of Chamdar!

_Polgara turned at her nephew, not comprehending his words. What's he talking about? He's trying to separate her from her true love! She continued to advance towards her fiancé, not showing any sign of recognition or understanding to Garion and the others. Torak gloated openly now, and said : _

-Mine at last, Polgara! Victory shall be mine now! The Dark Prophecy shall prevail and I shall have dominion over all the World! Come, Belgarion of Riva, face me if you can!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the Belgariad.

**Garion POV **

_Garion, the King of Riva, trembled with terror. His aunt Pol succumbed, and he was sure to lose. He slowly walked towards the Dark God, all courage failing. He thought his aunt Pol would be able to resiste him, but apparently no. Torak now gained more power because one creature loved him, it was all that he needed to return to normal and have dominion over all the world. He looked at the Dragon God's slowly changing face, growing more handsome than any man he ever saw. He then glanced at the others, all were trembling, and thinking that the world would shatter, and that the Dark would prevail. He had no choice but to face this mad God and make a futile attempt to save the world. Where was Aunt Pol's courage? The strong willed and manipulative Aunt Pol he knew no longer exists. He then turned to look at her; her face shone with adoration of He who was now her master and her husband. She was sworn to serve him, become his whore and slave, and he, King of Riva, was to be obliterated to nothingness. He sighed, he was advancing, but his mind was no longer in control of his body. He did not even notice that he was already in front of the Dark God. _

_The burnt God was no longer burning, his eye no longer missing. He looked confident, now that he had Polgara's love. He charged blindly, as the power of the Dark infused Him. Garion did not stand a chance, as the Light's power weakened within him. He tried to defend himself as best he could, but was no match for Him. Strike after strike, the Child of the Dark charged with deafening power and speed. Garion was on the floor, and so weak he could not get up. He looked up at Aunt Pol and screamed: _

-Help me!

**Polgara POV **

_Aunt Pol just stares at him blankly, as if she did not know who he was. Now, she just stands there, looking at Torak with vapid adoration. Who was he? Was he her son? Why would she help him? Were all the questions she asked herself. _

Torak POV

_Torak howled with triumph; pleased that he defeated his one-time rival. He does not want to kill him, he wants a son. A son who would worship Him, call Him father and do his biddings. And He, in return, would spoil him rotten, like a father would. Garion may think that being with him would be torture and slavery, but he never intended to treat them with violence. All he ever wanted was a life mate and a son or daughter, a family to love, who loved him back. He does not know how he lost his brothers' love nor his mother's. Because of their rejection, His mind went mad, mad with the desire to be accepted. Because He could get it in a gentle way, He was forced to resolve to force. As he saw Garion so weak, he offered him to be his son and to stop this madness. His turns to him and says: _

-Yield, Child of the Light! Thou hast no chance of surviving! Yield and thou wouldst live! Yield and thou shalt be your Aunt Pol's and my son, adorèd son of mine. I shall provide you with everything you desire, and a loving father, for I do not wish to kill you. Yield and I shall heal your wounds and thou canst rest.

**Garion POV **

_And the Child of the light replied, with a voice that was no longer his: _

-Hear this, Torak, with all my might I defy you, with all my might I reject you, as tempting as your offer might be. I shall fight with my last strength and to death. Aunt Pol may have giving in to be your wife and you may be her master, but never mine. I shall reject you till my very last breath. I shall die a free man.

**Torak POV **

_The Dragon God didn't believe it, He was offering him a chance of survival, and he did not take it? That only proved the humans to be stupid. He was sad, because he could not have a son now, but there would others that He would father with his belovèd and beautiful wife. He responded: _

-So be it. To death then, Belgarion!

_He held his sword, and with a one strike, took down Belgarion. Belgarion now lays dead, the enemy that he once so feared. But lo, a bright being descended slowly on earth, it was his brother Aldur, the one He admired so. Aldur, shining with all his Glory, took Belgarion's body with and vanished without saying a word. _


	3. AN: need help with ideas!

For Polgara, Queen of Angaraks, I have no idea how to continue it. I was thinking of making Torak a sad and lonely God, but now I don't know. If I don't have ideas or reviews, I'll simply discontinue it.


End file.
